Faith Of The Saint
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Draco Malfoy is back in London after a five year absence and has a chance encounter with a distraught Hermione. As a result they lives are tied together. COMPLETE
1. Drowning Sorrows

Author's Note: Yes Draco is probably out of character, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, I can have him be however I want. Tell me if you think it's too much but this is how he will be the whole story. This will be multi chapter, but not novel length. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

In any relationship it is essential to communicate; every couple should discuss the major aspects of their lives before plunging headfirst into life together. Unfortunately this little detail seemed to have slipped Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's minds.

"You what?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron plugged on, not sensing the possibility of bodily harm. "I just assumed that once we got married you would stop working, raise the children."

"Oh, so you just assumed that I would automatically give up my career and stay home to be pregnant and barefoot for you?" Her eyes flashed fire and Ron began to sense trouble.

"Not exactly, no. I just thought you'd want to stay home with the kids, be a good mum."

"Oh so the only mother who is possibly capable of being a good mother is one that doesn't work, is that it? So then my mother was a bad mother on your terms."

His mind was screaming for him to backpedal but he felt he needed to explain himself. "I never said that, I just figured…"

"Well you figured wrong, Ron Weasley. I will not stay home and play the little wife while you "bring home the bacon". I can be just as good of a mother to any fictitious children while working to help support a family. Merlin's beard! Did you completely miss feminism?"

"I haven't missed anything. I simply want you to be home…"

"Oh you've missed plenty Ronald Weasley. I'm beginning to think that you've missed almost everything. If you can get such a big detail completely wrong what else are you missing?"

"I'm not missing anything Hermione, ask me something."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Wrong, blue. What was my best subject at school?"

"Arithmacy."

"Transfiguration. What is my boss's name?"

Ron smiled smugly. "Bringles."

"Janson. How many children do I want?"

"Five."

"Two!" Hermione cried. "Ron do you know anything about me?"

"Hermione you can't possibly think those few questions can accurately test my part in our relationship."

"But that's it Ron, it's the perfect test. If you're missing the big things and the little things what, pray tell do you have a grasp on. You don't know me at all." She slid her engagement ring off and set it on the table.

"Don't do this Hermione," Ron pleaded.

"It's what I have to do" With that she turned and walked from the flat.

Best friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini made a striking combination, one light the other dark. When they walked into Three Broomsticks every female eye turned to look at them, all save one. The lone woman at the bar shouldn't have been compelling, after all her curly hair could have used some attention, and she was dressed in a simply muggle outfit, but for some reason Draco felt the need to push.

"Any idea who that is at the bar?" Draco asked Blaise, all the while ignoring the women edging closer to them.

Blaise smirked. He had an inkling who the woman may be but he wasn't about to tell Draco. The results would be so much more fun if he lied. "No idea."

"Good." Draco made his way over to the bar while Blaise chose a woman and sat down to watch the fireworks.

Draco sat casually at the bar and ordered a drink. At the sound of his voice the woman turned and he fought the urge to let his jaw hit the floor. Malfoys didn't gawk like teenagers, but Lord had Hermione Granger changed.

"Well well, Hermione Granger. Haven't we… grown up," he managed to say smoothly.

"Don't be a pig Malfoy," Hermione said with significant effort.

It was then that Draco realized that she was piss drunk. "Never pegged you for a drinker Granger."

Her eyes flashed lightning at him and she shook her head. "Never was, until tonight." She downed the rest of her drink and promptly ordered another. "Besides, why do you care?"

The humor in his stormy grey eyes when he answered annoyed her to no end. "Why I'm just catching up with an old school mate. It's been years since I've seen you, and I'm a good guy now if you recall. I fought for the good of the world and all that rubbish."

Hermione snorted. "Barely."

"Can't argue with logic. Let's just say my curiosity got the better of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she muttered.

"Don't you mean the ferret?" he deadpanned.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "I suppose you're right. When did you grown a sense of humor Malfoy?"

Draco took his jacket off and slung it over the chair. "Some time ago actually. As I said it's been some years since we last saw each other. It appears we've both changed significantly," he said, his mouth quirking into a smirk as he admired the way she filled out her t-shirt.

"You've not changed all that much, I don't think. Maybe you're not quite as much of a git as you used to be." Hermione turned in her seat to look at him. Maybe it was the whiskey talking but Draco Malfoy certainly looked better than he had the last time she had seen him. The once too thin face had filled out just enough that he had grown out of gaunt and into an amazing set of cheekbones. The storm grey eyes had become beautiful rather than cruel, and his body had certainly benefited from some sort of exercise.

"Like what you see?"

"I stand corrected; you are just as big of a git."

Draco heard a snort from behind him and shot Blaise a look over his shoulder. "Maybe I am, but that's beside the point. What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, sending her hair flying. "Why do you care?"

"I told you, curiosity."

Hermione contemplated for a moment. There was absolutely no reason for her to tell Draco Malfoy why she was drowning her sorrows, but everyone would know soon enough that she was breaking off her engagement. And since she was a little worse for the whiskey she decided she really didn't care who it was sitting there. "If you must know I've just broken off my engagement to that stupid, ignorant, arrogant wanker."

"Ah, I can only gather that you must be speaking of the weasel."

She glared. "Yes. The idiot just assumed I'd give up the career I've built and stay home to have his five children."

Draco laughed. "I always knew Weasley was stupid but never this stupid. I barely know you and I know that's ridiculous."

"Exactly! You and I hated each other for seven years before you decided to help, and even you know more about me than he does! So I gave my ring back. In the morning I have to tell my family and friends, I have to explain to Harry. So tonight I'm drinking my way to courage."

"You're drinking your way to a big hangover, you are." Draco took another small sip of his drink. "And once you tell everyone that it's off the Daily Prophet will get hold of the information and the failed love of two heros de guerre, will be plastered all over the front page for everyone in the wizarding world to see."

Hermione frowned. "I actually hadn't thought about that, damn you. I hate men."

"You don't hate men, you just hate Weasley," he told her confidently.

She teetered a bit on her stool as she whirled to face him. "And how would you know? We've been speaking for twenty minutes after five years of not having seen each other and seven years before that hating each other. What makes you think you know me?"

"I don't know you, I know women, and I know that you're drunk and upset but when it really comes down to it you're smart enough to realize that you're probably better off without him."

"Damn you but you're right. I will be better off, but don't hold out hope that I'll admit that later on."

His laugh rang out rich and full. "You intrigue me Hermione Granger. I'll be damned if I can figure out why."

"Welcome to the club," she muttered to herself.

Draco turned to order himself another drink and saw Blaise at a table across the room. His friend shot him a look but he only shrugged. Blaise's eyes widened marginally at something over Draco's shoulder and he turned just in time to catch the swaying Hermione Granger moments before she passed out cold.

"Merde!" Draco very rarely cursed but he allowed himself the luxury now. He shook his head as he realized that he had no idea where she lived or what he was going to do with her.

"Well hell."

Hermione woke up tangled in a pair of satin sheets that she was certain weren't her own. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them when the hangover hit her like a truck. The one small glimpse of the room told her she definitely wasn't in her and Ron's modest apartment, rather in opulent surroundings draped in lush fabrics and smelling of expensive cologne. The thought of cologne had her sitting bolt straight in the bed and clutching her head at the movement. She looked down and found herself wearing nothing but a man's shirt and her breath caught in her throat. What one earth had happened?

She thought her questions were answered when Draco Malfoy walked into the room wearing nothing but a smirk and a pair of worn jeans.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

Draco took a seat in the armchair next to the bed. "You haven't done anything. I could tease you but I think the hangover is punishment enough. You passed out and I had nowhere else to take you. I didn't think you'd want me to find Weasley or Potter so I brought you here. I had the house elf change you, and before you say anything she was honored to do it, not upset. You've been out all night. I slept on the couch."

"You really have changed haven't you? A few years ago you probably would have taken advantage of the situation last night, or at least lied to me this morning."

He shrugged. "Probably. Come into the kitchen and I'll get you something for your head."

Hermione was half way out of the bed before she remembered what she was wearing. "Um, Malofy?"

"Considering the fact that you spent the night in my bed in nothing but one of my shirts I think you can call me Draco," he said wryly.

The color of Hermione's already blushing face deepened to scarlet. "Draco, do you have something else I can put on?"

He flashed that trademark smirk and pointed to the massive dresser. "Third drawer down; I'll go get started on that headache remedy."

He padded barefoot out of the bedroom and Hermione waited until he was gone before she rose from the bed and crossed to the dresser. She located the correct drawer and found it full of silk boxer shorts and pajama pants. The man certainly had a penchant for silk. She selected a pair of black boxers and tried to ignore the false intimacy of the situation as she slid the silk up her legs to rest on her hips. As she followed her nose to the kitchen she became very grateful that Draco was slim, otherwise the bottoms would be down around her knees.

"If you were any bigger this situation would be even more embarrassing," Hermione announced as she entered the kitchen.

He laughed that same rich laugh from before and set a glass of vile looking potion down in front of her. "Drink that."

She regarded the lumpy concoction and decided that anything was better than the pickaxe working against her skull. She took a deep breath and plugged her nose before downing the whole glass. The taste was loathsome, but the effect was almost instantaneous. As she set the glass back down the terrible tension eased and she felt a thousand times better.

"Thanks for that; do you just keep that stuff around the house?"

"I do actually. It comes in handy when I've had a particularly eventful night," he said with an uncharacteristic grin. He turned and handed her a cup of coffee before setting about the task of making breakfast.

"Thank you, for everything. I feel a right tart."

"You're not a tart," he said matter of factly. "A cheap drunk, I'll grant you that, but not a tart."

"There's that sense of humor again," she laughed quietly. Struck with a need to move, she got up and explored the space. She gasped when she saw the view from his sitting room. Walls of glass looked out on London from a penthouse apartment, showing a breathtaking view of the early morning skyline. From this height it seemed as if the fog and noise and traffic ceased to exist and only the beauty of the city was left behind.

"Draco Malfoy what have you been doing these past five years?" she whispered.

"I've been living in Paris," he told her, smiling as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Blaise and I have built a business there and now we're bringing it to Britain. I cooked so you might as well eat, come on."

Hermione followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. "What exactly is this business?" she asked as he set a plate of eggs and potatoes in front of her.

"Clothing oddly enough, high end clothing."

"Have I heard of this company of yours?"

"I imagine so," he told her with a smirk. "Foi Du Saint"

Hermione almost choked on her eggs. "Foi Du Saint? Faith Of The Saint? You and Blaise are behind that? I've seen that clothing all over the fashion magazines. It's gorgeous, but so expensive."

"That's why we started in Paris. Our clientele there are able to pay the more exorbitant prices. Now that we've built a sound base we're bringing a more, let's call it monetarily friendly, line to the everyday patron in the UK. If all goes well we'll expand to the States as well. And don't feel bad about not figuring out it was us, not many people pick up on the name."

Hermione thought a moment. " I understand now; Blaise is named after the Saint, and your last name means bad faith. It makes much more sense now. Imagine that, Draco Malfoy designer of Muggle high fashion."

He laughed but shook his head. "Blaise takes care of the design aspects, I just wear the clothes. I handle the business end of things."

Hermione nodded and they lapsed into a companionable silence as they ate. When he finished his meal he began to move about the kitchen cleaning up and Hermione took the opportunity to take in Draco Malfoy. Her little survey told her that it certainly hadn't been the whiskey talking, and in the bright light of day the picture was even more impressive. Silvery blonde hair fell loose over stormy grey eyes, and flawless pale skin that any woman would kill for covered amazing bone structure, specifically the cheekbones she'd zeroed in on the night before. The over worn jeans left very little to the imagination and as he moved about she admired the toned torso, the ever so slight curve of the stomach that was so sexy on a man. He took good care of himself, and he had grown from that gaunt unpleasant teenager into an incredibly handsome man, a fact that she couldn't help but appreciate. She was startled out of her musings when he spoke again.

"What have you been doing with your life?"

"I thought everybody knew what I was doing, thanks to that whole war hero thing."

"Touché, I do know what you've been doing, but since I shared it seems only fair that you do as well.

"Touché. I'm a healer and I love it. I work with obliviated patients, like Gilderoy Lockhart. The ones that I work with can't remember anything of their past, and it's my job to help them function on an everyday level and make sure they don't lose hope."

Draco leaned on the counter and propped his head on his hand. "Sounds difficult."

"It is very difficult, but it's also very rewarding. Draco, why are you being so wonderful to me? You never liked me, not even when you were working with our side during the war. Why now?"

"I've simply changed. When Blaise and I went to Paris after the war I was twenty years old and still carrying a lot of hate and anger. Paris was supposed to help me heal, and I loved it there. When Blaise suggested a muggle clothing line I thought he was fou, crazy, at first." He paused and sighed. "But it was incredibly lucrative, more so than a wizarding line would have been. We started to develop the idea and I started to spend more and more time around muggles. When business boomed within a year I began to interact almost exclusively with them and I quickly learned that everything I'd been taught all my life was mensonges, lies. The majority of muggles are amazing people, and they've done things without magic that some wizards would find incredible."

"They have haven't they?

"Being in Paris changed my outlook on life. Ironically enough it taught me how to be a better person. Then I turned twenty-five and when we decided to expand I knew that I was ready to come back and face the people I'd known before, faite les ammends. I suppose it's oddly fitting that you're one of the first people I ran into."

"It really is. Thank you, for taking care of me and for being a gentleman about it."

"It's not a problem, really. Besides, you wouldn't have been any fun while you were passed out," he said with the barest of smiles.

Hermione snorted out a laugh. "That sense of humor keeps surprising me. If only Harry could hear you…. Oh God, Harry. I've got to tell him about the engagement before Ron does; I've got to tell my mother, oh Lord I have to tell Ginny. What time is it?"

Draco checked his watch. "Eight A.M Saturday. I'm sure you've got plenty of time to make yourself presentable before you have to tell the idiot Potter and the little Weasley."

She ignored the last part and managed to stop herself hyperventilating. "Ok, you're right, but I can't go in the clothes I've got, everyone saw them at dinner last night before I broke it off. I've got to go get something else."

"Calm down, I've got some of the new line in the spare room, you can wear that. Go use the shower and I'll get something for you. I'm sure I've got at least one thing in your size."

An hour later Hermione was showered and dressed in the most amazing outfit she'd ever worn. The black silk pencil skirt and blood red, cap sleeved top weren't her usual color combination but they would do. When she was dressed she found Draco in the sitting room sipping coffee and wearing a Foi Du Saint suit just as comfortably as he'd worn the jeans earlier. When she entered he nodded in approval.

"The colors are a little off but it looks good on you. You'll have to make sure to buy some of the line in a few weeks." He rose and picked up a briefcase. "I've got to go into the office so I'll walk you out."

On impulse, Hermione rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Draco Malfoy, I don't know exactly how Paris was able to so fully change you, but thank Merlin for it, and thank you."


	2. Dinner For Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

Surely enough on Monday morning the front page of the Daily Prophet featured a full color picture of Hermione and Ron with a large x through it. The article gave all the details, though nobody seemed to know how the paper had gotten them. In his office Draco sipped his coffee as he slowly read through the article.

Across town Hermione sat with one of her patients and contemplated Draco Malfoy. A year into the war he had walked into headquarters tossed a ream of papers onto the table and simply told them to finish it. As the months went by he passed them more information but very rarely involved himself any further. The day Voldemort was destroyed he had been there, but he had done little other than fight people off. The next day he had taken what he needed and disappeared. No one had seen him since. Hermione still couldn't figure out how he'd managed not to be seen for five years, but that didn't really matter in the long run. He was back now, and he seemed a changed man. Yes the sarcasm and that smirk were still there, but now he was funny and charming where he once had been cruel and off putting. As her patient woke with a cry Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and went about her work.

At the end of the day Hermione walked with Harry to his flat. She was staying there until she and Ron sorted out their flat.

"All I'm saying is that you may have broken it off too quickly," Harry said.

"Harry, I know you're in an awkward position seeing as Ron is one of your best friends, but the man was living in the stone-age. He wanted things that I simply couldn't live with and I did what I needed to do, for myself."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I know Hermione; I just wish it could have worked out differently."

"I know Harry, but this is the way it has to be."

Hermione stopped to look at something in the window and before she knew it she was careening into someone on the street. She swore as she hit the ground.

"Excuse moi, damn, I mean excuse me. I wasn't paying attention."

Hermione looked up and realized the hand she was being offered was attached to Draco.

"Hello Draco, its fine." She took the offered hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter, la garcon qui a vecu," Draco drawled.

"Harry, I'm sure you remember Draco Malfoy."

"How could I forget?" Harry said wryly as he shook Draco's hand. "Welcome back, Hermione tells me you've been in Paris."

"Oui, I mean yes. When you speak French for five years straight it's difficult to get out of the habit."

"I imagine so. It seems Hermione was right, you seem to have changed a great deal Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "I simply saw the error of my ways. The old me is still here, just toned down I suppose."

"I suppose," Harry said wearily.

Draco's mobile began to ring and he sighed. "Excuse me you two." He put the phone to his ear. "Malfoy. Oui. Non, non absolument pas. Jen e soigné pas de la difference de prix, j'ai demande le satin pas en polyester. Cet home est-il idiot? Il ne sait pas la difference entre le satin de qualite superieure et le polyester de sourcil bas? Non, non, non si j'ai voulu le polyester j'irais a un magasin d'economie et recycle les vieux process de loisir! Excuse Moi? Qui est le patron? Oui, cela est correct, je suis. Maintenant m'obtenir le satin!" Draco slammed the phone shut quite violently. " Stupide, ennuyer, ridicule, vaciller wanker!"

"Well I understood that last part," Harry whispered to Hermione as Draco opened the phone again and babbled in French. When the call was finished he turned back to them.

"I'm sorry, a bit of a mix up with some fabric for Blaise's latest creation, but that's all taken care of. Anyway, I was sorry to see the story on the front page this morning."

Hermione sighed. "It's really alright. We both knew from the start that's what would happen."

"Hermione I'll be back in a minute, I want to look at something in the bookstore."

Harry left the two of them alone and Draco took the spare moment for all it was worth.

"Have dinner with me Hermione," he requested quietly.

"Why?"

"Would you like the honest answer or the smooth answer?"

She smiled at him. "The honest answer."

He reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face and felt a little thrill of triumph when her skin heated at the touch. "You intrigue me, probably more than you should."

"That certainly is honest. The truth is that you fascinate me as well. I'd love to, but I don't know. It's only been a couple of days."

"Come to my place tomorrow night. I'll cook, and that way no one will see you and make a fuss."

"That sounds wonderful, shall we say around seven then?

"See you then."

Hermione went to find Harry and Draco headed for home.

The next night Hermione found herself sitting through a lecture from Harry as she prepared for dinner with Draco.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's only been back for a week and this whole happy Frenchman thing could be an act."

"And what, pray tell would he gain from said act when it comes to me?" Hermione asked as she swept on mascara. Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "Have a little faith in me Harry. I'm not going to jump into bed with him on the first date."

"So this won't be the last date then?" he asked with a frown.

"Not if I have my way." She turned from the mirror and patted her best friend on the shoulder. "I'm attracted to him Harry, he's attracted to me, and that's all there is to it. I'll be careful though, just to make you happy."

Harry forced down a smile. "Fine, go have a good time."

"Thanks dad," Hermione said with a grin. "Tell Ginny I say hi."

When Draco opened the door to his apartment he had that jaw dropping problem again. Hermione was dressed simply in a pair of jeans, fitted sweater and ballet flats, but something about the combination was striking. Just the wild hair falling loose around her shoulders had him itching to touch.

"Bonjour." He frowned. "Sorry, hello."

"Don't worry about it. You must be accustomed to speaking French, and I know a little, enough to probably gather if you slip up." She heard him shut the door behind her and settled at the kitchen island. "What's for dinner?"

"Hungry?" He walked past her and into the kitchen. "We're having Fettuccini Alfredo."

Draco handed her a glass of red wine and she tasted it experimentally. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"In Paris, Blaise and I shared a studio apartment and the man can't cook worth a damn."

"Well I suppose that's a good a reason as any to learn to cook. Self preservation is a strong motivator."

"Exactly." He turned and held out the spoon. "Taste this."

Hermione let him feed her a bit of the sauce and groaned. "That's fabulous, when you learn how to do something you certainly learn how to do it right."

He smiled and turned back to the pots on the stove. "I'm glad you like it because it's ready. Grab the wine and head over to the table, I'll get everything else."

As promised, soon after she sat down Draco delivered the pasta along with sautéed green beans and garlic bread. Hermione didn't talk much through the meal, it was too fabulous. When she finished she sipped her wine and studied Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. It's hard to know what to make of you after all this change and all these years."

"I don't know what to tell you, honestly. I am what I am and that's all. I still have a bad temper, I'm just as sarcastic as ever, I'm still a Malfoy, I've just grown up."

She shook her head. "I know, it's still just so hard to grasp."

He picked up their plates and dropped them in the sink before returning to the table. "I understand. I was always the big bad Slytherin. It's hard to forget the persona."

Hermione laughed and went to look at the night view from his sky high apartment. "If you want to know the truth I always wished I was a Slytherin. Being the good little Gryffindor got old pretty quick. I always wanted to know what it was like to be the bad girl Slytherin."

"You wouldn't have been all that great at it," Draco said as he took a seat on the couch. "The lying and cheating and clandestine affairs would have gotten to you, it got to almost all of us."

Something in his tone of voice made Hermione turn from the window. "I never asked why you helped us."

He took a deep breath before answering, but his voice shook as he did. "After what happened with Dumbledore I thought I'd written my own death sentence, even though it wasn't my wand that killed him. I never wanted to do it, but my mother and the rest of my family were in danger. When Severus killed him I knew that even though I hadn't struck the fatal blow it was essentially my fault. We ran, and it took me a long time to be convinced that I should go to the Order. When Voldemort killed my mother and father it was the last straw. I pretended to be a loyal follower and leaked everything I knew to the Order."

"You've no idea how much you helped Draco," Hermione said as she sat down beside him.

"Probably not. I tried not to think about it. I felt guilty for betraying everything I'd been taught all my life. So Blaise and I went to Paris. I avoided being seen and dove into work. Somewhere in the process I managed to fix myself, and here I am."

"You've been through so much; it's unbelievable that you came out of it all unscathed."

He gave her a sad smile. "Not completely unscathed. There will always be scars, but I've moved on with my life. I'm successful and happy, and I'm having dinner with a beautiful woman. Life is good at the moment."

"I see your point. Do we get dessert?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Oui madame, éclairs."

Hermione laughed. "Are these homemade too?"

"I'm not that ambitious, they're from the bakery down the street," he said with a laugh as he returned from the kitchen with two of the decadent desserts.

Hermione gladly accepted hers and turned to look out the window again. "I just can't get over the view, it's so beautiful."

"It's a large part of why I chose the flat. Of course I've been raised to expect the best so that had a great deal to do with it, but the view was what sealed the deal." He joined her at the window and sighed. "As much as I loved Paris, England has always been my home. I couldn't wait to get back here."

"I know what you mean. Despite all the faults that go with any place I don't know that I could ever leave here."

He smiled. "You've neglected the éclair you wanted so badly."

She laughed. "So I have." She took a bite and the cream went everywhere. " Oh and now I've made a mess of myself."

Draco tried to stifle a laugh as he retrieved a kitchen towel. Hermione cleaned her face and hands as best she could.

"You missed a little, just here…" He brushed his hand over his own cheek. Hermione brushed her hand in the same place but couldn't seem to find it. "Here."

Draco reached out and brushed the cream from her cheek and Hermione couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her. She had a moment to register his eyes darkening before his mouth was on hers. Almost of their own will Hermione's arms were around his neck. His hands fisted in her hair as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart gasping for breath.

"Now I've gotten the cream in your hair," Draco said quietly.

"It'll come out," she replied, damning her voice for shaking. "I should go, it's getting late." She turned towards the door and he caught her hand.

"Don't regret it Hermione."

"I don't regret it, and I won't. I'm not sure I trust myself and I made a promise."

He nodded as she opened the door. "Just one thing." She turned back as he crossed to her. He bent and captured her mouth once again. He stepped back from her and her eyes fluttered open. "Just to make sure you don't forget."

Author's Sidebar: Just for your information the general gist of Draco's mobile conversation is that he wanted satin and some idiot wanted to get polyester because it's cheaper. Draco makes it clear that he wants high quality satin not low brow polyester and that he's the boss. He then proceeds to call the man all sorts of names. Of course this is all loosely translated using an online translating service so forgive me if you're fluent and it's not right.

Draco also calls Harry The Boy Who Lived towards the beginning of the chapter. If you have any other questions I'd be happy to answer them as best I can.


	3. Extra! Extra!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

The next morning as she walked into work Hermione had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up from her morning croissant and coffee and found her suspicions confirmed. In fact, it seemed everyone was watching her. She shook her head, gave an uneasy smile and continued to her floor. After depositing her things she went to her first patient and quietly sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello, are you going to read me the paper? I do love hearing the news," the young man in the bed told her seriously.

Hermione smiled sadly; they went through this every day. "Yes I'm going to read you the paper. Just sit back and listen."

She began reading the front page and looked up every now and then to see the young man's happy grin. The news was the usual fare of ministry business, petty crime, and the ever present article of fluff about Harry. However, she came to the seventh page and the paper dropped to the floor as her hands flew to her mouth. There in bold print was a headline reading: 'Famous Partner in Foi Du Saint Draco Malfoy caught in passionate embrace with recently single Hermione Granger.'

"Oh my God."

Above the article, which speculated the pair's involvement with each other, was a large photograph which continuously replayed the previous night's kiss. Struggling not to lose her precariously held control, Hermione calmly called one of her colleagues over.

"If you wouldn't mind sitting with Mr. James, I have something I need to take care of."

The younger witch grinned. "Oh so you've seen then. Good for you I say" Hermione shot her a frigid look and the grin fell away. "Of course I'll sit with him, no problem."

"Thank you," Hermione said tightly. She rose from the chair and walked from the room, ready to breathe fire at anyone she came across who dared mention the article.

It took some time to work through Draco and Blaise's people and find their offices, but considering the picture and Hermione's temper and determination she eventually located them. When Draco's secretary wouldn't let her in the anger she'd been building up burst forth and the poor woman was shaking when she ushered Hermione into the neutral toned office. Draco was leaning back comfortably in his chair speaking into his phone in the dulcet tones of French that Hermione was becoming rapidly used to.

"Oui. Nous sommes prets. Oui, j'ai les models. Ouais, bien. Jet e parlerai plus defunt. Au revoir."

He hung up the phone and picked up the paper. "I take it you've seen this then."

Hermione sat in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk with a sigh, "Of course I saw it, how could I miss it?"

The tone of voice had Draco bristling. "I thought we agreed no regrets."

"I know we did, but how can I not with that article?" She was up and pacing. "It hasn't even been a week since I broke it off with Ron. Just because I don't want to marry him doesn't mean I want to hurt him!"

"You think I don't know that? You're not the only person in that picture Hermione. I've got my and my partner's livelihood on the line if public favor turns against me! You think that's what I want?" He slammed his hand down on the table and she saw the physical battle to reign in his temper. She sat back down and dropped her head into her hands.

"You're right, I'm being inconsiderate. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand where you're coming from. This isn't an ideal situation for either of us, but we'll manage it."

"How exactly do we manage it is the question."

"We either say that it was a one time thing, or we keep seeing each other and deal with the damage control. Which we do is largely up to you Hermione."

"Damn it, I think we both know that we want to keep seeing each other. But it's not the general public I'm worried about, it's the Weasleys. How am I supposed to explain to the people who have become my second family that I'm seeing the man who was once my worst enemy days after dumping their son?"

"I don't know what to tell you there, but I do know that the worst thing to do would be to hide. If we're open and unashamed everyone will most likely go easy on us."

"Ok. I need to talk to Harry, and the Weasleys. I should go."

Draco rose and walked her to the door, opening it for her. "Try to remember what I said about regrets."

"I will. Bye."

When she had left Draco dropped into his chair and let his head fall to the table. That was how Blaise found him minutes later.

"Getting acquainted with the oak are we?" He drawled as he took a seat.

"I'm an idiot."

"I was under the impression that that little piece of information was well established but do enlighten me," he said wryly.

Draco raised his head and frowned. "Ha ha. It's that damn article in the Daily Prophet."

"Ah, is fair lady not too thrilled with the press coverage then?"

"Would you be? I should have known something like this would happen, after all the business is relatively high profile. I just can't imagine how somebody could've gotten the picture."

Blaise shrugged. "We're wizards Draco, with a broom, a spell, and a camera nearly anything is possible."

"I know, I do. It's just that I've hardly gotten settled back here and she falls into my lap. We've been reacquainted for less than a week, she's barely learned to trust me for the first time, and I've already dropped her into the center of controversy."

"Hey I think you're giving yourself a bit too much credit. You're relatively famous but she's just as high profile in a lot of respects, and she's the one who broke off the engagement. So really you're equally at fault."

"You're not helping very much, you realize that right?"

Blaise flashed a winning grin. "I do, but just try to keep things in perspective. It's up to you to decide if this woman you hated for six or seven years of your life is worth the bother. But I think we both know the answer to that." He rose and headed for the door. "Just don't let that pretty face distract you from the launch."

"Yeah yeah, when did you become my mother?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Excellent question. You know when we walked into that bar I knew there would be fireworks; I just never expected they'd be this big."

By the end of the day Hermione had developed a raging headache. It didn't take long to discover that someone in the wizarding world had leaked the information printed in the Daily Prophet. An article, obviously omitting the picture, had been published in the muggle newspapers as well. It described the plain, unknown girl that the famous fashion designer Draco Malfoy had been wrapped around the night before and speculated as to why the attractive bachelor would be running around with such a reportedly unremarkable girl.

At nine that night Hermione was on the phone in Harry's apartment speaking to her mother, who had evidently seen the article and wasn't pleased.

"Yes mother they are talking about me," she said, closing her eyes and rubbing her hand over her face. "Yes he's the same Draco Malfoy from school"

Harry looked on and suppressed a laugh; Hermione shot him a death look.

"I know he was horrible to me mother, I was there. He's admitted his past faults and he's taken the time to fix them… Yes I'm sorry for the tone mother; I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you… Yes I realize this is awfully soon after Ron… No I have not slept with him! Mother whether you like it or not I am twenty-five years old and I don't have to share every detail of my life with you."

"Bad move," Harry said under his breath.

"Yes I know, twenty-four hours of labor, I know mother. I'm sorry. If anything significant occurs I'll call you. Yes I intend to keep seeing him, you may find my name in the papers again, he's rather famous in both worlds. Yes, goodbye mother."

Harry laughed silently as she put down the phone and it immediately began to ring again. "Please pick it up. I've had so much fun watching the show so far."

Hermione turned and glared. "I'm glad you find this so entertaining, one of us has to I suppose."

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be like that." Harry replied, sitting down at the kitchen table with her. "It may not be a lot of fun but you have to see the humor in the situation. If someone had told you a few years ago that you'd be fending people off because you got caught with Draco Malfoy you would have laughed in their face."

"You're right, I know you are. It's just aggravating. I don't know what I've gotten myself into."

"It would seem you've gotten yourself into a mess, but you've gotten me out of several before. I have all the faith in the world you'll be able to get yourself out of this one. Plus you're having fun. It's about time you had a bit of that, even if it is with Draco Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry, I think you're right. But right now all I want to do is go to bed." She rose from the table and headed for the guest room she'd been staying in. "And Harry do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave the phone off the hook." Harry's laughter chased her down the hall as she sought the relief of a good night's rest.

Two months and numerous dates later Hermione and Draco were the darlings of the media. It seemed that everywhere they went in the muggle or wizarding worlds there was a camera. They were regularly featured in magazines and papers, and it seemed the only place they could find refuge was Draco's apartment, and only then with all of the blinds closed tight.

One night as they walked hand in hand down the street Hermione saw the one person she'd been hoping to avoid for some time. Ron Weasley strolled out of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and stopped in his tracks when he saw his ex. Draco felt Hermione tense almost automatically and waited to see what she wanted to do. Unfortunately their decision was made for them as Ron walked purposefully forward to meet them.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Hermione," he replied curtly. "You and Malfoy just out looking for the cameras I expect."

"Watch yourself Weasley," Draco answered.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and hoped that he took the hint. "You know we haven't asked for the press coverage Ron. We can't just stay inside all the time."

"It'd be better for all of us if you both just disappeared," the redhead said cruelly, his face twisting in a sneer.

"Ok, that's it," Draco said, taking a step forward.

She put a hand on his chest. "Please Draco; let's not make an even bigger scene. As for you Ron Weasley, I was right. If this is what you think of me then you never knew me at all."

"You're right, I don't know you. Because the Hermione I thought I knew wouldn't be with the man who claimed she wasn't fit to walk on the same planet as him. She wouldn't be with a man whose favorite nickname for her was Mudblood!"

"I always knew you were an idiot Weasley but this takes the cake. If you really knew the woman Hermione is you never would have let her go so easily. As for me, I haven't called her a mudblood in years. I've made amends, I've admitted my mistakes. Have you Weasley?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm done with this. And as for you Hermione, if this is what you want, then I'm well rid of you."

He pushed past them and Hermione did her best to hold Draco back. "Just one punch," he said grimly. "That's all it would take."

"Draco no, please just let it go."

"I will, but only because you want me to. Come on; let's go back to my place. At least no one can bother us there."

A few hours later Hermione woke up on Draco's couch after having fallen asleep during the movie they were watching. She quietly slipped out of his arms and gathered her things. As she bent to pick up her bag Draco reached out and grasped her wrist.

"What time is it?"

"Late." She bent and kissed him softly. "You should go get in bed, I really should be going."

Draco frowned. "Sejour."

"In English please," she said with a smile.

"Stay."

Hermione shook her head. "I shouldn't, I really shouldn't."

He pulled her down for a long, lazy kiss. "Sejour, Hermione. Sil vous plait. Sejour avec moi."

She gave in. "Oui."

Draco smiled. She kicked off her shoes, set down her bag and settled back into his arms. As she drifted off he kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight ma belle petite sorciere."

Author's Sidebar: Okay so the loose translation of the French in this chapter is: Yes we're ready, yes we have the models. Okay good. I'll talk to you later & Stay with me. Draco calls Hermione his beautiful little witch. Sorry if you don't like the characterization of Ron. If you've read any of my other stuff you'll know I'm not all that fond of him at times.


	4. Of Mothers And Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Three months later Hermione's life was going smoothly. She and Draco had been together for five months, she'd found her own place and moved out of Harry's, and the press had cooled down. She and Draco only appeared in the papers maybe once a week now and that fact thankfully had her mother off her back.

A month after the official launch of Draco and Blaise's more affordable UK line, profits were sky rocketing and Hermione had taken to wearing Foi Du Saint almost exclusively. She had sat between the pair of the hour at the launch fashion show and mingled with the upper crust of society. Now, for the first time in five months, she was spending Saturday night with her telly and a bag of popcorn. Blaise and Draco had gone out for the night to celebrate the success. Hermione honestly didn't mind. As much as she loved her time with Draco, she was actually kind of looking forward to a solitary night.

Several chick flicks, one box of tissues and three bags of popcorn later, Hermione retired to her bedroom to get some sleep. This was unfortunately not to be. At one in the morning she woke to pounding on the door.

"I'm coming," she muttered as she tied the sash on her robe tight. When she looked through the peep hole she couldn't believe what she saw. "You have got to be kidding me."

Standing on her doorstep, and looking more than a little worse for the wear, were Draco and Blaise. Though the bigger surprise came with who was with them. Harry Potter, stone drunk, sagged between the business partners.

"Hello Luv," Draco said with a hesitant smile as she opened the door for them.

Hermione shook her head and ushered them into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. "What on earth happened?" she asked. She zeroed in on Draco's black eye and shook her head. "Somebody tell me quick before I continue what someone else obviously started."

"It's actually a funny story, Hermione," Blaise said with a grin. His face fell when she looked at him. "Maybe not that funny." He and Draco deposited Harry on the couch and Draco cautiously approached her.

"We went to the bar after we had some dinner and Potter was there when we arrived. He was already piss drunk by the time we got to him. He and the littlest Weasley had a fight."

Hermione sat down on the couch next to her best friend. "What could you have fought about that ended in all this?" she asked gently.

Harry groaned. "I asked her to marry me. Considering where I ended up tonight you can gather what her answer was."

She looked up at Draco to confirm that what Harry was saying wasn't just drunken rambling. He nodded grimly.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. Why doesn't she want to marry you?"

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. "It was my fault. I got nervous and messed it all up. I just kind of blurted it out, and it sounded more like a command. She got upset, I got upset, we fought…" he trailed off.

"This isn't the end of things Harry; you can make it up to her. I'll help you work out a romantic way to do it and I'm sure she'll say yes."

"We'll just have to see," he said sadly. He sat there for a moment before he passed out cold.

Hermione turned her attention back to Draco and Blaise. "What happened when you got to the bar?"

Blaise sat down on the coffee table. "Well we were just going to leave him to himself but a fight sort of broke out."

"Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were there tonight as well."

Hermione shook her head, figuring it was Seamus' off color personality that had started the trouble. "And?"

"Well," Draco said. "Seamus made a tasteless joke, one that I don't care to repeat at all, let alone to you love. Harry didn't see the humor in it and he punched Seamus in the face."

"Good grief," Hermione sighed.

"Seamus was drunk too so it just snowballed out of control. Potter hit his head and couldn't really fight back so Draco and I jumped in."

"In the end I took one to the face and we got kicked out, along with Finnegan and Thomas. Seamus sobered up enough to apologize and we all headed out separate ways. Your place was closer so we came here."

Hermione sighed in frustration and retrieved an ice pack for Draco's eye. "I will never understand men," she muttered as she handed the pack to Draco.

"I'm sorry petite sorciere," he said quietly as he pressed the welcome cold against his black eye. "Unfortunately, we all have our stupid moments."

"Oui, everyone acts like an idiot at times, we men just seem to do it more frequently," Blaise told her drolly.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Both of you are right, and I'm glad you brought him here. There's no way he could have made it to his place before he passed out. Thanks."

"It really wasn't a problem. Do you want me to stay and help you out?"

"I'll be fine. It won't be the first time I've tended to a drunk. Thank you for the offer though." She kissed him softly. "I'll see you later."

Draco pulled her in for a longer kiss. "Goodnight luv. Good luck with Potter."

Hermione laughed and shook him and Blaise left the apartment. Her laughter stopped abruptly as she turned back to Harry and contemplated what she was going to do with him.

Harry Potter woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a burning desire to be put out of his misery. Things got worse when he sat up and looked around and remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"Good morning," Hermione said from behind him.

Harry picked himself up off the couch with a wince and went to sit at the counter. "I'm an idiot," he said as quietly as he could so as to not aggravate his hangover.

"Yes you are," she said straightforwardly, handing him some of the headache remedy she'd gotten from Draco. "But I'd say you're entitled, although Seamus may not agree with me."

"Please don't remind me," he groaned. He downed the glass of remedy and sputtered at the taste, but quickly felt the relief. As soon as he set down the class Hermione handed him a cup of coffee. "I feel like the world's biggest jackass."

"Well I certainly don't think you're that. Look we can fix this Harry, you and I together. Though I may not mention my helping after the fact, Ginny's still a bit sore with me about Ron."

"I'm not sure if it can be fixed Hermione, the fight was pretty bad."

She whacked him with a dish towel. "You'll never get anywhere with that attitude, now come on."

Four hours and numerous shopping stops later Hermione sent Harry off with all he needed to hopefully win Ginny back. She sighed as she fell onto the couch. The day wasn't even half over and it had already been too long. The phone rang.

"And getting longer," she said. She reached for the phone. "Hello?" The voice on the other line had her straightening in her chair automatically. "Hi mum, no I'm not busy go ahead."

"Well sweetie, you've been seeing this young man for some town now."

Hermione had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going. She proceeded with caution. "Yes?"

"Well, your father and I were thinking…"

She heard her father in the background. "Leave me out of this."

"Ok, I was thinking that it's about time that we formally meet this man."

Panic set in. "Mum I just don't know if we'll be able to set anything up. We're both so busy."

"You and I both know that's not true. Now I want you and Draco here for dinner Sunday night Hermione. We all have to live through this nightmare; it's just your turn."

"But mum…"

"No buts dear, we'll see you on Sunday."

"Mum…" she trailed off as she realized her mother had hung up. "Great." She set the phone down for a moment before resignedly picking it up again. "Draco? Are you free Sunday?"

Sunday night at eleven Hermione stormed into Draco's apartment with said man at her heels.

"It wasn't that bad Hermione!"

She whirled around to face him. "Wasn't that bad? You told my father to go to hell Draco! That's bad!"

"It was the only thing that went wrong all night luv. Besides, I didn't specifically tell him to go to hell. I said that anyone who believed I hadn't changed could go to hell."

"Right after he said he had a hard time believing you've changed."

His storm grey eyes flashed silver with temper. "I don't sugar coat Hermione, not for anyone."

"They're my parents!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You could have at least been tactful."

"I'm sorry if you didn't like the way I handled things, but I've had to take more shit than I can handle about who I am and what I do. I lost my temper, it happens."

"I realize that it happens but of all the times to lose your temper."

The eyes flashed again. "There are some things not even magic can control Hermione."

His tone of voice immediately put her back up. "Don't speak to me as if I were a child Draco. I'm well aware of what magic can and can't control."

"I'll stop speaking to you like a child if you'll stop acting like one!"

"Well, it seems like we're finished with this conversation," Hermione said tightly.

Draco caught her arm as she walked past. "You can't walk away from this Hermione."

"Watch me."

Draco flinched at the sound of the door slamming behind her. He ran a hand through his hair and fought of the urge to punch something. It was then that he realized the blinds had been opened through the entire fight. Considering what had happened last time it wasn't a good thing.

"Merde!"

The next morning Draco's fears proved justified. The front page of the Daily Profit featured a picture of him and Hermione mid fight with the headline : 'Magic's Golden Couple Caught In Fierce Fight' Draco thought fierce fight was a bit of an overstatement but it unfortunately didn't matter what he thought. Now that the public had gotten word they would take the information and run with it. And run they did. His day was filled with fending off fans of the label and dozens of people with consolations. His secretary was overrun with calls and owls and Blaise was being bombarded as well. Hermione spent the day in much the same fashion. By the end of her shift at the hospital she couldn't wait to get home and lock the door. Several times throughout the night she went to pick up the phone to call Draco, but she stopped herself every time.

Life went on that way for the next week. They both avoided the press and each other as much as they could. Saturday night an exhausted Hermione dozed off on the couch

"Meet me," Draco said quietly.

"Where?"

"The park by my place."

"I'll be there."

When Hermione apparated to the park she found Draco was already there. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. A tense silence hung between them before he broke the silence.

"I'm an ass."

"You're not an ass; I really was acting like a child."

"That didn't make me being rude to your father right. I shouldn't have told him to go to hell."

She laughed. "Actually, dad called me after the muggle papers got hold of the news. He really likes you. He says it takes a lot of character to tell it like it is."

"I guess it takes time to gain some perspective," Draco said with a smile.

"Apparently it does, but I'm still sorry for being so unreasonable."

"We were both were, and I'm sorry as well."

As he pulled her in for a kiss neither of them noticed the camera flashing.

Author's Note: Sorry if some of you are disappointed that we didn't get to see the actual dinner with Hermione's parents. We just haven't been painted a very clear picture of them in the books so it's hard to know what to do with them. I apologize if you wanted to see more.


	5. Church Bells Chime

Author's Note: The last chapter was weak, like super weak. Trust me I know. Hopefully y'all enjoy this one a bit more. I poke fun at one of Hollywood's favorite trends, the celebrity bump watch. Read on read on.

The next weeks passed in a blur of work and functions for the fashion line. It seemed that the success of Foi Du Saint had rocketed Draco and Blaise into the social stratosphere, and Hermione went with them by default. More and more events cropped up for them to attend and scheduling became a bit of a nightmare. Things got even more hectic after Harry and Ginny's wedding invitation came. After Ginny accepted the second proposal they had wasted no time getting the ball rolling. In a matter of weeks they had a date, flowers, and the food, almost everything they needed. Hermione was content to sit back and wait for the day, but as fate would have it that wasn't what would happen.

Hermione and Draco were preparing one of his famous home cooked meals at his place when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Draco said. "You just stir."

Hermione nodded and took over stirring the marinara sauce. Draco crossed the room in quick strides and opened the door to find Ginny Wesley.

She smiled awkwardly. "Hi, um, Harry said Hermione would be here."

"Oui, of course come in." He held the door open as she stepped inside. "Petite sorciere, someone is here to see you."

Hermione turned from the stove. "Who on earth would be…" She trailed off when she saw the visitor.

Draco walked over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be in my office. Take as much time as you need."

"Merci," Hermione said quietly. She waited until he was gone before speaking again. "Let's sit."

Ginny fidgeted nervously as she took a seat on the couch. "I just want to start by saying how sorry I am. I've been rather cold towards you these past seven months."

"You had every right to be. Ron is your brother and what hurts him hurts you."

"That's true, but I've taken it too far. I understand now why you did what you did. You've moved on, and I can see that you're happy. It was petty of me to carry a grudge for so long."

Hermione shook her head. "No it wasn't. I know my calling off the engagement must have been quite a shock for you, and my relationship with Draco must have been even more surprising. I honestly can't blame you for feeling the way you did."

"It seems we've reached an impasse," Ginny said with a smile. "I'm glad you're not upset with me, because I came here to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, before everything fell apart between you and Ron you were always my closest girlfriend. I was hoping that you would be willing to be my Maid of Honor."

"Oh Ginny of course I will!"

"I'm so glad. I was hoping you'd say yes but I couldn't be sure. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm so excited now."

Ginny stood with a beaming smile lighting up her face. "I am too. I'll let you get back to your dinner." She hugged Hermione tight before heading for the door. "I'll be in touch with all the details. Thank you again."

When she was gone Hermione turned to see Draco lounging against the doorjamb. He'd figured it was okay to venture back in when he'd heard the excited squeals. "I take it that went well," he said, smirk firmly in place.

"Everything went spectacularly," she said, practically dancing back over to the sauce. "I'm going to be her Maid of Honor. Everything's just falling into place. I'm so happy."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you're so excited, and I can't wait to see the dress you get to wear

Her smile faltered a bit. "It'll be fine, Ginny has good taste." She hoped.

From then on wedding duties were added to her list of things to do. She went to the fittings for the dress that turned out to be rather nice, helped Ginny with gifts for the wedding party, and successfully avoided any interaction with Ron. She even spent some time with Molly, who was slowly warming up to her again. By the time the wedding rolled around she felt exhausted and excited that it was finally there.

The morning of the wedding the hairdresser tried in vain to tame her wild hair, but there wasn't enough product or enough time on hand so it went free. After three hours between hair and makeup and Fleur's usual antics Hermione ventured out of the room to find Draco to make sure he wasn't being eaten alive. She surprisingly found him chatting to Fred and George about how business was going.

"Sorry guys, I need to borrow him for a moment." She pulled him away and they strolled down the hall hand in hand. "How is it going? Everyone treating you okay?"

"Comme si comme sa SP. It's been ok. A lot of people are still wary of me, and of course the majority of the Weasley clan isn't really happy to see me. I can't complain though."

"Good. I need to get back but I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, really. Go on."

She left him in the hall and went back to the bridal room. When she returned she found Ginny and all of the bridesmaids huddled together. "What's going on?"

Everyone broke apart and Ginny regarded her with a slight frown. "Have you seen the paper today Hermione?"

"No I haven't, why?"

The girls handed her the Daily Prophet which was turned to one of the last pages. Hermione frowned down at the headline: _Are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Expecting?_ Under the headline was a picture of Hermione in a top that flowed loosely around her stomach. She remembered that day and seemed to recall that the wind had been blowing, making the top poof out creating the illusion of a burgeoning belly.

"How do you deal with it Hermione?" Parvati asked.

Hermione sighed. "It was hard at first, but now I just let it roll off, try not to let it get to me. These people will make anything up on a slow news day."

"I hope this isn't how it is for me and Harry," Ginny said with a frown.

"It could be, but that's not for you to worry about right now. Today is a happy day, and it's about your wedding. So you just forget all of this and relax. I need to go warn Draco so he can handle this if he needs to. I'll be back in just a minute."

She struck out in search of her significant other and found him sitting outside of Harry's suite reading the paper. "I take it you've seen then?"

He stood up and nodded. "These people will do anything for a story won't they?"

"They will and it's starting to get on my last nerve."

"I just try not to let it bother me. Even so, I need a drink. Let's sneak out and see if they've set up the booze for the reception yet."

Hermione laughed. "I think that's the best suggestion I've heard all day."

They wandered out to the reception area and found that the alcohol had regrettably not been set out yet. As they headed back hand in hand they heard harsh laughter from behind them. Hermione stiffened but they turned around to meet the owner of the laugh.

"Hello Ronald," she said tightly. Draco became stoic as he regarded Hermione's ex-fiancée.

"So is it true then?" Ron spat.

Though they both knew exactly what he was talking about she wasn't about to give in that easily. "Is what true Ronald?"

"Don't play dumb Hermione. Are you two starting your happy little family?" he asked, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business at this point Weasley," Draco drawled.

"I wasn't asking you Malfoy, stay out of it."

Draco released Hermione's hand and took a step forward. "I really don't want to have to make a scene Weasley but I will if it's necessary."

"I told you to stay out of it."

Now Hermione was flat out angry. "No, Draco's right. It isn't any of your business. If it's anyone's business it's mine and Draco's. You're out of the picture Ron."

He stood there glaring for a moment then stepped towards Hermione. Draco was there in front of him in an instant. "This is the part where I tell you to back of. You heard the lady; you're out of the picture. So I suggest you walk away, that way we won't have to ruin your sister's wedding day because I beat you to a bloody pulp."

Rom moved to take another step and Hermione let loose. "Ronald Weasley if you do anything to ruin this day for your sister I will see to it that you never walk again."

He stayed rooted there momentarily before turning and stalking away. When he was out of sight Draco gathered Hermione in his arms. "I really hate that ane. He has got to be the biggest idiot on the planet."

Hermione got the general gist of the French and nodded against his chest. "You're right, but I can't help feeling sorry for him. I don't understand why he can't move on."

"It's very hard for him. He's bitter about the loss of something he never truly had to begin with, and the realization that he never truly had you is what makes it that much worse" He kissed her softly. "He will get better and maybe then he'll understand."

She nodded. "I hope you're right. Now come on, I've got to go stand with the bride."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Hermione stood at the front of the church while Ginny and Harry said I do and fought back tears when they walked out of the church together as man and wife. Ron thankfully left soon after the start of the reception and freed Hermione to enjoy herself more thoroughly. Of course several interested parties asked her when she was due or when she and Draco were getting married, but it was simple to laugh and explain that neither events would be occurring any time in the near future.

As the end of the reception neared Hermione realized she had yet to congratulate Harry. She left Draco with Dean and Seamus and went to steal a dance. When they were on the dance floor Hermione could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"Congratulations," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, and thank you for being so supportive. I know how much it meant to Ginny to have you be her Maid of Honor."

"I was more than happy to do it. I'm so glad she and I are friends again."

"So am I." They danced in companionable silence for a moment. "Hermione, I'm sure I'm just being thick, but I have to ask, if only because I worry. Are you pregnant, because if you are I expect Malfoy to treat you like a queen. And of course I expect full rights as godfather" he joked lightheartedly.

She grinned at him. "No Harry I'm not pregnant. The picture in the paper was rather coincidental and rather unflattering. If I ever get pregnant you'll be one of the first to know I assure you."

"I thought that would be the answer but I just wanted to check. I do worry about you, and considering how well we've been getting along I would hate to have to clock Malfoy."

"I'd hate to have you clock me as well," Draco said dryly from behind him.

"I just have to check on her Malfoy, I'm sure you can understand."

"I understand perfectly Potter, I'm sure I'd feel the same if I were you. May I cut in?"

Harry bowed out and went to find Ginny, leaving Draco and Hermione swaying gently on the dance floor.

"I've lost track of how many times I've been asked that very same question today," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Sixty-three," Draco intoned flatly. "At least that's my count."

Hermione laughed. "Nice to know someone's keeping tabs on it."

As they danced Hermione thought about the press machine and the power it had over the people. With one picture it was likely that people would be speculating about her 'condition' for months. When she thought about her and Draco's relationship in the public eye it made her smile.

"I wonder what people would say if they knew we'd never slept together," she said more to herself than anything else.

Draco looked down at her in surprise at the muttered thought. He recovered quickly enough to answer without a great delay. "They wouldn't believe it."

She blushed when she realized she'd said it out loud. "You don't think so?"

"I know that no one would believe it. We make an attractive pair, and people would much rather have the gossip inspiring their imaginations run towards the more… let's say carnal side of things."

"I know you're right, but sometimes I miss having people just believe me when I tell them things. The speculation can get old."

Draco raised her chin so that grey eyes met brown. "I don't know that I've ever apologized for making your life such a media circus."

She nodded. "You have apologized several times since we started, but you don't need to. After the war people had a casual interest in me so I would see my name in the paper now and then. When I found you it just became more frequent, that's all," she said with a small smile.

"I'm still sorry to have made it worse."

"Don't be, the tradeoff for all the press problems has been ten really fabulous months with you. So don't feel bad, I think everything else compensates."

His eyes lit up as he smiled at her. "You know, I think you're right."

Later they watched as the newlyweds drove off, pure ceremony since they intended to apparate to their honeymoon in Italy. After they had left Draco and Hermione drifted away from the others and started home. They came to her apartment and he kissed her goodnight softly. After he left she lay in bed for a long time thinking about the newspaper speculation and about what it would be like when it was her turn to walk down the isle.

Author's Note: Ane means Ass, I think


	6. It All Falls Down

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! Tear. Well I hope you've enjoyed it and I apologize for the French. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters

It was rapidly closing in on her and Draco's one year anniversary and Hermione had no idea what to do. It was obviously a milestone, but Draco had so much that she couldn't think of a gift for him, and any romantic outing she thought of ultimately seemed tired.

Another problem was that Draco didn't appear to even know that anything was coming up. No matter how many hints she dropped he never broached the subject, and she was beginning to get exasperated. The whole time she was worrying over it Draco was acting as if he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. In actuality he was planning a wonderful evening out that involved the theatre, dinner, and dancing. He noticed her annoyance regularly but kept quiet so he didn't spoil the surprise.

A week from their anniversary Hermione was feeling helpless. She still hadn't thought of anything and no one seemed to have any ideas that were right. She agonized about it all the time, and one night on the way to dinner at Draco's it was bothering her more than usual. She reached his apartment and stopped with her hand on the door. She could hear him on the phone inside.

"No she doesn't know."

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she thought he could be talking about their anniversary. She figured if she could get an idea of what Draco was doing for her, maybe she'd finally be able to figure out what to do for him.

"No she doesn't suspect a thing." There was a long pause that she assumed indicated the end of the conversation. Slightly disappointed, she was about to go in when Draco's voice rang out again, sharply this time.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Blaise."

Hermione's hand stilled again on the knob. "What?" she whispered to herself.

"No, it was fun but she doesn't mean anything, not really."

Her jaw dropped. He couldn't be talking about her, could he?

"I just need to lay it on the line and tell her that I've moved on and she's out of the picture."

Hermione felt the first tears fall from her eyes. So that's what he meant about her not knowing. He was cutting her loose.

"I'll talk to her and let her know what's really important, and make it very clear that it's not her."

Standing outside the door Hermione couldn't stem the flow of tears. She decided to make things easy for him; she wrote him a note and used her wand to make sure it stuck to the door. She practically flew down the stairs and as soon as she reached the alley behind the building she apparated home. When she appeared in her living room she sank to the floor and wept until she was empty.

Back at his apartment Draco was still on the phone with Blaise.

"I'm tired of rehashing it. I've just got to tell her off."

"You know Pansy, she won't take it well," Blaise said on the other end of the connection.

"I know she won't, but I really couldn't care less. Hermione is who is important to me, not Pansy. It's Hermione that I want to be with." He looked down at his watch with a frown. "Speaking of which, she should be here by now." He walked to the front door to see if she was on her way and stopped in his tracks when he read the note on the door. "Blaise, I think my world just came crashing down on top of me."

Weeks later Draco was going out of his mind. Hermione wouldn't answer his calls, he couldn't get past the web of colleagues she'd set up at work, his owls were returned with the notes still attached, and she wouldn't answer at his apartment. He had even talked to Harry; unfortunately Potter wouldn't let him near her. He had no idea what had caused her problems, she hadn't said. All he knew for sure was that she didn't want to see Draco, and he respected her wishes, though he could tell how miserable the man was.

Every minute of every day Draco replayed the words of the note over and over, wondering what on earth had gone wrong. The few short words resonated in his mind.

_I'm done. We're done. Don't come after me._

Those eight words haunted him, and he kept up his efforts even though he received no response. The papers splashed the news of the breakup all over, speculating as to how and why it had happened, making him feel ten times worse. He began to hand more and more tasks over to his secretary and everyone he knew started to worry about him. One day Blaise entered the office to see his business partner looking decidedly unlike himself and his head down on the desk.

"Draco you've got to find a way to get through this. Look at yourself, you don't even look like you anymore," he said forcefully.

Draco raised his head from the desk to reveal weary grey eyes with dark circles underneath. "I know. I just can't wrap my mind around why. It's driving me mad."

"It may well really drive you mad soon if you don't do something about it."

"I know. It would seem I'm rather screwed."

Blaise regarded his friend and tried to understand. "You really care for her don't you?"

He nodded slowly, slipping into the French that came out when he was upset. "Je devrais ne jamais avoir marche dans cette barre. Je devrais ne jamais avoir pris sa maison. Je devrais avoir su des le debut que je tomberais."

"Oui mais ne pas laisser la chute vous tue cette façon mon ami,"

Hermione spent that weekend closeted in her apartment with her tear inducing movies and ice cream, wearing a ratty old robe. Like Blaise, her friends were beginning to worry about her. Somewhere in the middle of her tear soaked marathon the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Draco again she turned up the volume and ignored it. Pretty soon the knocking turned in to pounding.

"Open this door Hermione," Harry said angrily.

"Damn," she cursed. She switched off the movie and hurried to get the door. Rather than angry, the emerald eyes she saw were full of concern. "I'm sorry Harry, I thought…"

"I know what you thought," he said gently as he closed the door behind him. "We're worried about you. Ginny says you never want to talk anymore; you just stay in all the time. You're miserably unhappy. What happened?"

She took a seat on the couch and shook her head. "What happened doesn't matter Harry. It's over, that's the end of it."

He sat down beside her and looked straight into her eyes. "It's not that simple Hermione. If that were the end of it you wouldn't be feeling this way. You'd have washed your hands of him and moved on; instead you're this way."

"You're right, but I don't know any other way to be. I'm hurt Harry, I'm upset and angry. I don't know how to fix me."

"I know, but you needn't do it alone. Ginny and I want to help."

She shook her head. "I don't think you can."

Harry hadn't wanted to tell her but he didn't see a choice anymore. "Gin's afraid you'll hurt yourself Hermione."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I would never do anything to hurt myself Harry. I'm aching but I wouldn't do that."

"Then let us help you Hermione. You shouldn't have to be alone when you're feeling this way."

She nodded, and the compassion and love she knew that Harry and Ginny felt for her hit her full force; she began to cry. Hot tears stung her eyes and rushed down her cheeks. "I love him Harry, I love him and it hurts so much."

He gathered her in his arms like a child and held her as her body was wracked with great heaving sobs. "I know, I know," he whispered as he rocked her in his arms.

"He didn't love me. I was just a spot of fun." Harry frowned at that as he remembered how miserable Malfoy had looked the last time he'd seen him but he kept his mouth shut. "That's the unbearable paradox; he never loved me, but I can't stop loving him." Her words were overtaken with sobs and all Harry could do was hold her as she let it all out.

When she quieted and eventually fell asleep Harry laid her on the couch and went to call Ginny.

"It's bad love, really bad," he said, gazing at his broken friend.

"I think you should bring her here Harry. I don't want her to be alone."

"Alright, I'll get a few of her things and bring her home."

When Hermione woke Harry handed her a bag packed with enough for a week and told her she was staying with him and Ginny. Ordinarily she would have protested, but at the moment she felt too shattered to argue. When they appeared at Harry's apartment she found Ginny waiting for her with open arms. As she was enveloped in a warm hug the tears came again, this time because she knew that she was loved, no matter what.

A month and a half after he'd found the note Draco had moved from upset to flat out angry. Now he was bound and determined to get hold of Hermione and tell her exactly how he felt, which certainly wasn't good. On a mild day in London he was walking down the streets of Diagon Alley contemplating that very thing when he careened into someone. He grabbed the woman's arm to keep her from hitting the pavement and looked down into startled doe brown eyes that were all too familiar. Hermione stood stark still with Draco's hand on her arm, feeling like the world had stopped moving. He gazed down at her for a moment with wide eyes before they narrowed and he smirked at her. Before she knew it the reapparated in his apartment.

"You bastard, let me go!" she yelled as he hauled her struggling form up in his arms.

"No. I'm not letting you go anywhere until I tell you exactly what I think."

She elbowed him hard in the stomach and he let her fall to the floor with a grunt. He knew she would want to apparate out so he grabbed her legs again before she could. "You insufferable jackass," she hissed.

"Go ahead, but I'm holding on so wherever you go, I go. Keep that in mind."

She screamed in frustration and kicked his arms away. She stood with her hands on her hips as he rose. "What do you want?"

Draco cast a silencing charm on the apartment. "We're going to have this out, right now."

She crossed her arms and regarded him coolly. "Fine, I'll go first."

"Oh no, I'll go first. Of all the low down, sneaky things I've ever experienced, this takes the cake. A note on my door, no explanation, no 'sorry Draco', a note. A damn note!"

"I was cutting you free of any obligation you might have felt," she said tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't looking to be cut free; we were supposed to be having dinner for God's sake! I was in the middle of planning a night out for out anniversary, and then out of the blue we're done. The least you could have done was give me some sort of explanation Hermione!" he yelled.

Her eyes flashed fire. "You don't get to be angry Draco! You were going to get rid of me anyway, I just made it simple."

"You're absolutely mad woman!"

"Don't play dumb Draco! I decided to make things easier for both of us. I was trying to avoid a scene like this. You didn't care for me, I was just a bit of fun, and I get it."

He went still and his voice became dangerously quiet. "What?"

"I'm not daft, I know you were going to break it off, I knew that I wasn't important in your life."

He was in front of her in an instant. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you say it so don't lie to me and tell me I'm wrong. I heard you say it."

"Hermione…" He reached out but she moved back as if she'd been burned.

"Don't," she choked out. "Don't touch me."

In spite of her demand he moved forward again and this time she began to cry. "Don't touch me!" she cried. She fought desperately for control but couldn't hold back the urgent tears. "You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were all those years ago! You didn't want me anymore, I heard you say it!"

He took her in his arms and she fought to break free, thrashing and striking out. Her small fists pounded into his chest over and over as she sobbed as if her heart were breaking all over again. "Petite Sorciere, I would never…"

"You don't get to call me that anymore!" She broke away from him and slid to the floor, her back against the couch. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to ward off a chill. "I'm not your anything anymore."

Draco crouched down in front of her but made sure he didn't touch her. "Ok, but please Hermione tell me what happened."

She looked up at him with red eyes. "As if you don't know."

"Please Hermione, just tell me." Something in his voice made her pause.

"The day I left the note I heard you talking on the phone. I thought at first you were talking about our anniversary so I listened for a while, even though I knew I shouldn't have. When you didn't say anything about it I was ready to come in, then you started talking about me. You said I didn't mean anything."

Everything suddenly became clear as he remembered the conversation. "Hermione."

She held up her hand. "No, you wanted to hear, so I'm going to tell all of it. After that you said you were just going to let me know I was out of the picture." Just the thought of it brought fresh tears to her eyes. "Then you said you were going to make it very clear that I wasn't what was important." She brushed impatiently at the tears that wouldn't stop coming. "I didn't stick around after that. I loved you, and you ripped my heart out." She stood up. "I just thought you should know that."

The word love had his heart clenching and he held out his hand to stop her leaving "Don't I get my chance?"

"No, you don't." She kept walking.

"I wasn't talking about you that night."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"I wasn't talking about you."

She turned back to him, ruthlessly squashing down the ray of hope that blossomed. "Then who?"

"I was talking about Pansy."

"What?"

He sighed. "It's a long story. Pansy always wanted to be with me when we were in school, but I had little more than a passing interest in her. When Blaise and I first got to France she showed up. Against my better judgment we had what you might call an affair. It cooled pretty quickly on my end and ended altogether when she moved to the states with her family." He paused and looked over at Hermione. Her face remained unreadable to he continued. "I hadn't heard from her in years, but the day before you left the note she showed up at my office. She wanted to rekindle things and no matter what I told her she just wouldn't take no for an answer. She breezed out, not caring that I was with you."

"Go on," she said quietly when he stopped.

"The next night Blaise called while I was waiting for you. I was telling him about what I had planned for out anniversary when he brought up Pansy. By then I decided that I needed to be absolutely frank with her, just tell her that she wasn't going to be with me, that she wasn't what was important. What you missed after you left was me telling Blaise that you where what was important to me, that you were the one I wanted to be with." He stopped and turned to look at her.

She remained quiet for a long time, thinking long and hard about what she'd just been told. Nothing in the story had a false ring to it, and the sincerity in Draco's eyes as he had told it spoke volumes. "So the whole time you were talking about Pansy?"

"Yes. Then I found the note and I went crazy. I had no idea what had happened and… well you know what happened after that."

"So you weren't going to break things off."

"No I wasn't, I had something completely different in mind actually. I had a big night planned for the next week, theatre dinner and dancing and a big surprise at the end of the night."

The ray of hope filtered back in and was joined by several more. Pretty soon she felt like the sun was shining from within her and happy tears glistened in her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Say you forgive me. Sil vous plait petite sorciere."

"No, there's nothing to forgive. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Oui, all of this over a simple misunderstanding."

Hermione laughed and threw herself into his arms. He pulled her closer and captured her lips. Passions clashed and they pulled apart gasping. "Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur."

The smile that she flashed practically lit up the room. "Je t'aime aussi."

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I apologize once again for the horrendous French, I use a translator site so I'm not responsible for any grammatical errors.

The translation for this final chapter

Draco basically says that he never should have brought Hermione home, he never should have walked into the bar, he should have known from the start that he would fall.

Blaise says yes but don't let the fall kill you this way my friend

Obviously Draco says he loves Hermione with all of his heart and I think you can get the idea of Hermione's response.

I hope you've enjoyed the story

Au revoir for now


End file.
